Parce qu'il faut se battre pour vivre!
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Suzuno Fuusuke est dans le coma depuis pas mal de temps et Nagumo Haruya, lui, regrette. Et plus le temps passe moins la possibilité de tout lui avouer se forme. OS Death Drama/Romance


**Coucou les gens! C'est SuzuFuu pour une nouvelle histoire qui pour la première fois portera sur un drame qui peut malheureusement arriver dans la IRL ...**

**Alors les gens déprimés, sensibles ect...du balais je ne tiens pas à choquer quelqun !**

**PS: J'ai écris cette histoire pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra ;)**

**SUR CE BONNE LECTURE ! :D**

* * *

Parce qu'il faut se battre pour vivre.

La maladie. Par définition, celle-ci peut provoquer la souffrance, le mal être, la peur ou bien encore la mort. Chez certaines personnes elle a aussi le pouvoir de durer en effet, la maladie peut rester pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois voire même des années avant qu'elle ne s'estompe.

Tout cela Nagumo Haruya l'avait constaté. D'ailleurs, c'était à la bibliothèque qu'il avait trouvé des informations sur la maladie qui rongeait son meilleur ami. Le but était, pour l'attaquant de feu, de venir à son secours ou d'arriver à faire quelque chose d'utile pour une fois. Mais tout ce qui pouvait changer le destin était une opération. Encore fallait-il que le malade soit réveillé pour intervenir. Nagumo avait fait grincer ses dents à la vue de l'article jetant le livre médical contre le mur de sa chambre à coucher. C'était injuste. Le monde était injuste et lui, Haruya souffrait en silence de cette tragédie, tellement d'ailleurs que les larmes avaient faillit perler ses yeux. Cependant, Haruya s'était ressaisi alors qu'il s'était souvenu de la promesse faite i présent 1 an à son ami malade : celle de le soutenir peut importe les circonstances.

Et oui, cela faisait une année entière que Suzuno Fuusuke s'était écroulé net sur le terrain. De suite, les médecins du club avaient appelé les pompiers, tentant avant l'arrivée de ces derniers diverses choses.

- Il est dans le coma !

- Que faisons-nous en attendant chef ?!

- On va faire en sorte que son pou ne s'arrête pas. Donne le masque à oxygène vite !

- Oui !

Dès lors, Nagumo Haruya, horrifié, avait regardé la scène sans vraiment comprendre la situation. Il avait appris quelques heures plus tard que Suzuno souffrait d'une malade cardiaque et que l'effort fourni par l'attaquant de glace avait été trop grand pour son organe vital.

La question « va-t-il s'en sortir ? » l'adolescent la posait maintenant une fois par semaine au cardiologue depuis la chute de son coéquipier. Et comme la question, la réponse était toujours la même : « on ne sait pas ». Alors le temps s'était écoulé laissant l'été et le printemps se dérouler sans impact. Aussi longues paraissaient-elles pour Haruya, si longues qu'il commençait petit à petit à perdre l'envie de sourire, rire, communiquer … de vivre.

- J'aurais du lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui …

Il avait laissé un peu de temps avant de continuer à répliquer :

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur me fasse aussi mal ?

Il avait alors posé sa main sur l'organe « douloureux », très douloureux. Douleur qui était psychologique et que le jeune homme avait constaté quelques semaines après l'hospitalisation de Fuusuke. Son poing avait atteint le mur de plein fouet lui provoquant une légère hémorragie, c'est alors qu'il s'était écrié ignorant les autres internes dans le lycée :

- Alors c'est ca l'amour ? Une histoire qui condamne celui qu'on aime en le faisant souffrir ?! J'en ai marre, marre MAIS MARRE DE CETTE VIE !

Son cœur lui, tapait plus que jamais dans sa cage thoracique le faisant craquer totalement. Les larmes envahissaient ses joues rouges de colère alors que deux surveillants l'avaient maintenu fermement. Ignorant une fois de plus la présence des personnes, il devait murmurer la voix perdue :

- Suzuno reviens-moi je t'en supplie ou sinon je vais finir par craquer pour de bon. Tu me manques …

Quelques jours après cet incident, Haruya s'était rendu pour la énième fois à l'hôpital au 3eme étage dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Le médecin l'avait prévenu la veille que si dans deux mois Suzuno Fuusuke ne s'était pas réveillé, le débranchement aurait lieu. La tristesse avait rempli encore plus le cœur de l'adolescent. A présent, il était là et tenait fermement cette main pâle, ne comptant pas la lâcher avant la fin des visites. Et pourtant, 2h plus tard alors qu'il devait partir, Nagumo refusait de rompre ce contact physique.

- Je dois y aller et je ne veux pourtant pas te quitter …

…

- Tu sais, tu m'es cher à mes yeux, plus que tu ne le crois.

…

- Ca fait plus d'un an que j'aurais du te le dire.

…

Haruya s'était penché sur le visage sans expression de son meilleur ami et délicatement avait posé ses lèvres sur celles en face de lui.

- Qui aurait cru que Nagumo Haruya était tombé amoureux de son opposé ? Personne. Sauf peut-être nous deux.

…

- Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point et ce que je désirerais le plus au monde c'est que tu partages ce sentiment avec moi. Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie.

Une larme s'était détachée de son œil droit, trop pris par l'émotion de la déclaration. Il avait détourné le regard, se levant de sa chaise et avançant vers la porte. Alors que son pied droit se posait dans le couloir, il avait entendu une petite voix venant de derrière son dos :

- Ha … ru … ya.

Le dénommé Haruya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait rebroussé chemin jusqu'au lit du malade, lui avait repris la main et s'était exclamé fou de joie.

- Fuusuke ! Enfin … enfin tu es réveillé !

- Je … avait essayé d'articuler l'ancien capitaine de Diamond Dust avec difficulté.

- chut, ne parle pas. Surtout pas … avait-il murmuré les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Son opposé lui avait fait savoir qu'il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille en essayant une deuxième fois d'articuler une phrase.

- Je … je t' … je t'aime … aussi.

Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise pour Haruya lorsque ces paroles avaient été prononcées de la part de celui qu'il aimait. L'attaquant de feu avait alors fourré sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire, les larmes ruisselantes et atterrissant sur le cou frêle puis l'épaule fragile en face de lui.. Nagumo avait à présent envie de le prendre contre lui, de le demander en mariage le plus vite possible ne désirant plus le perdre de n'importe quelle façon.

- Mon … cœur …

- ?!

- Mon … cœur … va … plus … tarder.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

- Mon cœur … il va … me lâcher.

Cette réplique avait comme poignardé le cœur de l'ancien capitaine de Prominence. Aucun son n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à répondre. Des images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, plus horribles les unes que les autres.

- Non … tu ne peux pas me laisser Suzuno tu m'entends ?!

Des sanglots lui avaient répondu, seulement des sanglots puis une phrase, une seule :

- C'est … trop … tard …

- !

- Mais … au moins … (hung) je … peux … à (hung) présent partir … heureux.

Nagumo avait réagit au quart de tour sans s'en rendre compte, ses cris avaient par la suite résonné dans tout l'étage.

- NON RESTE JE T'EN SUPPLUE SUZUNO ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI JE T'AIME !

La douleur trop forte, Haruya faillit faire un malaise. Il avait respiré doucement et avait relevé la tête vers l'électrocardiogramme. Seuls une ligne et quelques pics étaient présents sur l'écran. Cette fois-ci, le choc avait été plus violent, Nagumo Haruya avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds puis ce fut le noir total. Avant que l'âme de l'attaquant de glace ne sorte de son corps, il avait réussi à murmurer ces quelques mots avec un regard tendre vers celui qu'il aimait.

- Merci … Haruya … Merci … de m'avoir aimé si fort.

Les pics avaient commencé à s'allonger et bientôt, une seule ligne droite était présente sur l'écran. Suzuno Fuusuke n'était plus.

Lorsque Haruya s'était réveillé 2 jours après, les médecins avaient attendu une petite semaine avant de lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Là, l'attaquant n'avait eu aucune réaction, complètement perdu. Malgré son état psychologique, le psychologue l'avait laissé sortir 1 mois après le drame.

Un sombre décor entourait Nagumo alors que, vêtu chaudement, ce dernier se tenait devant cette tombe. Une photo de son opposé y figurait, le mettant heureusement en valeur comme jamais. L'inscription sur la pierre tombale était nette, montrant que la mort datait de peu :

« Ci-gît Suzuno Fuusuke

1995-2013 »

Un soupir s'était échappé de la bouche d'Haruya pendant qu'il allumait soigneusement un bâton d'encens, entamant une prière durant laquelle il lui parlait. Puis, il avait déposé des roses rouges dans un vase acheté la veille.

- Tu as assez souffert je pense … ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le jeune adolescent avait esquissé un faible sourire tout en regardant les cieux blancs. Alors que des flocons commençaient à tomber, il avait sorti une poudre blanche qu'il avait avalée de suite. C'était le cœur léger qu'il finissait sa phrase :

- Je vais te rejoindre …

suite à cela, il était tombé inerte sur le sol devant la tombe d'un être cher. La neige commençait à recouvrir son corps, le laissant pour de bon rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. Sa raison de vivre n'était plus.


End file.
